


Warmer somwhere else

by LovelyLuupine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Nyotalia, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLuupine/pseuds/LovelyLuupine
Summary: Canada (Maddie) goes to the ice rink at night, trying to reconnect with an old hobby, but runs into Netherlands (Fenna) instead.Unfinished one shot I found from 2016. I've edited it somewhat, but its mostly unchanged. I'm strangely proud of this?





	Warmer somwhere else

Maddie exhaled slowly, watching her breath cloud around her in the cold air. It had been getting darker earlier in the evening. Maddie didn't mind so much, it seemed peaceful. The city lights blinked lazily in and out of existence. She sipped her coffee, listening to the restless trees in the park. The ice skating rink would be mostly empty. It was easier to skate while no one was around, she felt less like an outsider and more like a person. 

Maddie dusted the snow off the bench and set her bag and coffee down. She pulled off her boots and laced up her ice skates. Her heart hummed in her chest, her fingers twitched nervously. She had the rink to herself for the moment. Maddie had broken her ankle after a bad fall and gave up on skating a long time ago. She breathed slowly, pulling her floppy hat over her ears. She was being silly. What was the worst that could happen? There was no one around to watch her make mistakes. 

Morgen stepped onto the ice. She made slow circles around the rink, one hand cautiously reaching out for the wall. The wind bites at her skin, leaving stinging marks. Her hand dropped to her side, she wasn't doing too terribly. Maddie gradually picked up the pace. Her red scarf fluttered behind her, as her cold expression melted into a smile. She felt more like she was floating the faster she moved. The lights whipped by in a colorful blur. She needed to go faster. The chilling wind was merciless against her skin. What had she been worried about? Go faster. Her heart pounded in her ears. She jumped twirling in the air. Maddie’s hand slapped against the ice when she landed. She could feel bruises forming on her hip and her elbow. It didn't matter. It felt good to skate, even if it meant hitting the ground. She laughed breathlessly, pushed off and kept going. She was breathing hard as shot off around the ice rink. She gained speed as she rounded a corner. The scent of cigarettes, mingled with the smell of the pine trees. Maddie didn't think much of it. This time, she was certain she'd make the jump. The sound of her own heartbeat overwhelmed everything else. She dug her fingernails into her palm. Her hat flew off. Maddie jumped. Her hair whipped around in a shining wave. She landed waving her arms to regain her balance. Maddie giggled and pumped her fist in the air.

“Good job.” An amused but soft voice called out to her. Maddie's head snapped around to see who was there. She caught a glimpse of them as she flew past. A tall woman, striped scarf, a cigarette rolled between her soft pink lips. Maddie was going too fast. Maddie shut her eyes tightly and braced herself. She slammed into the wall around the ice rink. The momentum threw her over the wall and into the snow. 

The fall knocked the wind out of her. Her glasses landed in the snow next to her. Her head hurt. The snow crept into her jacket as she lay there. Everything hurt. She managed a slurred, “Ouch.” 

“Are you alright?” Maddie slowly opened her eyes. The blurry figure of the women stood over her now. The Christmas lights made her look like she was glowing. Maddie propped herself up on her bruised elbows. The woman handed Maddie her glasses. Maddie put them back on with shaking hands. The woman had platinum blonde hair and fair features. Her blue eyes sparkled when she smiled. “That was a pretty bad fall.” Maddie felt embarrassment creep up her neck. Oh, God. She saw that. The gorgeous woman saw her wipe out. Maddie had a good run, but it was time to accept death. She hoped the cold would excuse how red her face must have been. “I'm, I'm sorry.” Maddie blurted out.

“For... falling?” The woman grabbed Maddie’s hand. She helped her to her feet.

Maddie scrambled to find the right words. “Ah well, I mean, not for falling but uh, for um, I-I was staring at you. It's just, well,” She stammered unable to stop herself. Maddie realized she was still holding hands with the woman. She was so soft and warm. Maddie flushed red again and pulled away. She stuffed her hands in her pockets.

“Are you sure, you're okay?” The woman asked again, with slight concern in her voice. 

Maddie tried to calm down. She couldn't possibly make the situation any worse. Her words caught in her throat. She needed to say something. Literally anything. “You’re pretty.” Not That. “I mean, like uh, pretty nice. You're being really nice to me, uh, I guess.” Oh God, stop talking. “I mean uh, not that you aren't attractive.” Maddie exhaled slowly. The woman blinked at her. “Sorry, uh I was just expecting to be alone. And then uh, you showed up. And it, I guess it, um, startled me. Sorry.”

“You're apologizing because I startled you?” She smiled, and it was perfect. She was perfect. 

“Well yes, I mean no! I mean, I'm sorry.” Maddie cringed.

“Don't apologize for apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong in the first place.” 

Maddie pushed up her glasses, “Right, okay, I'm sorry.” The woman arched her eyebrows. “Okay um, would you believe me if I told you it was a reflex?” Maddie asked in hopes of saving whatever dignity she had left. “I'm Maddie by the way.”

“Fenna, ” She replied, “you are a very amusing person, Maddie.”

Wait, was that a good thing? “You think I'm amusing?’ 

Fenna nodded, “You've got excellent form but you're not very graceful.”

Maddie realized she had been watching her ice skate. Now she really wanted to be dead. “Gee thanks.” She grumbled, “Well I don't get on the ice as much anymore.”

Fenna tilted her head to the side, “Why not?”

“Why not? What do you mean, why not?” Maddie frowned at her.

“You looked like you were having fun,” Fenna muttered with a half shrug. Maddie escorted Fenna around the ice rink, back to the benches. Maddie’s gaze followed the wall. She was having fun. Maddie really missed being on the ice. But there wasn’t any point in skating if she couldn't play hockey. Fenna didn't need to know that. Maddie was just bothering Fenna anyway. She allowed a comfortable silence to settle over them. Fenna pulled her ice skates out of her bag. Maddie hovered around Fenna, she fiddled with her bag nervously.

Fenna stepped out onto the ice. Her scarf fluttered behind her. Maddie, she wasn't sure what to do, she was caught between wanting to leave and not wanting to be rude. Maddie resolved to drink her now lukewarm coffee and watched Fenna skate. She was something else entirely on the ice. She made jumping look effortless. The way she moved was both graceful and powerful, in a way Maddie only dreamed of being. She couldn't hold a candle to the way Fenna skated. Her coat flowed behind her and her hair sparkled under the lights. By the gods was she gorgeous. Maddie didn't notice when her coffee went cold. 

Fenna stopped in front of Maddie. “Are you just going to stare?” She glanced nervously back at her bag, debating what to do. Fenna took one of her hands. “I'll feel bad if you leave because of me.” Before Maddie knew what she was doing she let Fenna pull her out onto the ice.


End file.
